Hayetah
"While you've been off seeing the world, I've slowly been adapting to this place, little by little..." - Hayetah Hayetah is a childhood friend of Carmen's and a resident of Trinolia. She was indirectly connected to The Claw, whom she supplied flowers which were an important component for his Birthday System. Appearance Hayetah is a young woman with peach-colored eyes and reddish brown hair. She wears a white apron over a mint colored shirt and a blue skirt. She sometime wears a beige cap with a circular pattern around the rim. She also wears a yellow scarf and brown boots. Her attire is practical for her garden work and tending to the flowers she grows around the town. History During their youth, Hayetah & Carmen were good friends, with Hayetah's father Findley supplying Carmen's Father Pavlo with the tools he needed for his profession as an Information broker. Because of their father's unique interests, Hayetah & Carmen would often be bullied as the towns people thought their families were suspicious. As a result, Hayetah and Carmen would take refuge in a place they called their "Secret garden". When grown up, Carmen and Hayetah grew apart, with Carmen following her father's footsteps in becoming an information broker. Hayetah remained in Trinolia. 6 years passed, with Hayetah eventually growing beautiful flowers that she supplied to the town. This gained her the respect of the town, as well as provide her with an income to support her and her father. However, Hayetah grew the flowers at the request of Fasalina, requiring them for her Comrade's plan. Carmen Goes Home: Having not seen her for 6 years, Hayetah is shocked but surprised to see Carmen on her doorstep. They embrace and Carmen introduces her friends, Van, Wendy & Joshua. They want to speak with Findley, who they want to look over a data board they recovered. Hayetah tells Carmen that her father's age is catching up to him. She has been selling pink flowers to the town to make ends meet, which have gained her the respect of the town's people. She apologizes to Carmen as Findley just isn't well enough to help, but suddenly he appears and wants to have his say. He agrees to help Carmen & Co despite Hayetah's protests. Hayetah says goodbye to Carmen as she returns to her home. She plans to visit Carmen the next day so they can have a catch up. That evening, Findley is still working on Van's date board and Hayetah scolds him for working too hard. The next afternoon, Hayetah visits Carmen at her home and is surprised that Carmen was able to clean it all in just one day. Carmen tells her it was thanks to Joshua & Wendy. Hayetah baked a pie for them to enjoy, but tells Van that it will take a bit more time for Findley to analyse the Board Van gave him. Van tells her not to worry and just find out what he can. Joshua asks Hayetah if he can come by and check the board out with FIndley as he's always been interested in technology. She agrees as long as she is there with him. Carmen shows Hayetah her secret draw with drawings and pictures that they drew when they were little. They remember their secret garden, where they used to play without being picked on by the town. Carmen suggests they go there later, but Hayetah tells her the garden has withered and died. Carmen notes that a lot of things have changed since she left. Hayetah tells her that some things never change though. The next day, Hayetah is visited by a mysterious woman. The woman has arrives a bit early so Hayetah is unable to deliver her the flowers the she needs just yet. The woman notes its alright as she came before schedule and she will visit again in two weeks. She asks Hayetah to use that time to improve the flowers to aid her Comrade. Unknown to Hayetah, Joshua overhears her conversation with the woman, and tells Carmen. Carmen finds out more from FIndley, learning that the flowers Hayetah has been growing can have deadly sided affects to anyone who inhales to much of their pollen. He asks Carmen to stop Hayetah before the town is lost. Carmen confronts Hayetah in the secret garden, which is filled to the brim with the pink flowers seen all over town. Hayetah welcomes Carmen to her garden, noting that her flowers are nearly in bloom and everyone will be pleased. Carmen scolds her with how dangerous the flowers are, questioning why she would want to destroy their hometown. Hayetah tells Carmen that this is her town, and that while Carmen was away, she adapted to it. She had a difficult time adjusting, but notes that Carmen couldn't understand what she went through to gain a normal life. Carmen realizes that she wanted her home town to be beautiful, but notes that nothing has changed despite the time, including Hayetah. She admits that as much as she loved Hayetah, she hated her too. She loved her for her kindness, but hated her for pitying her. Carmen loved Hayetah for grieving with her when her parents died, but hated Hayetah because her father was alive. Hayetah shared similar feelings of love and hate towards Carmen. She loved Carmen for protecting her, but hated Carmen for the respect she earned from Findley. Carmen notes that despite all the flowers around them, the one in Hayetah's heart has died. Insulted, Hayetah pulls a gun on Carmen but Carmen swats it away with her Yo-yo. The two then notice a fire in the distance and realize it's Hayetah's house. They rush to the house and Hayetah attempts to run inside, but is stopped by Carmen. She spots her Father in the flames, and wonders why won't he flee the fire. Van tells her that Findley would rather die than be a burden to Hayetah any longer, and that he wants Hayetah to give the town the cure to the poisonous flowers. Hayetah falls down in shock and Van attempts to threaten her, asking about information on The Claw. Carmen defends her, noting that despite everything that has happened, Hayetah is still her friend. Having lost her home and her father, Hayetah returns to her secret garden. She sees her father's final request through, and torches the secret garden with a blowtorch. The Days of No Return: Fasalina confronts Carmen in the Central Plaza at Zonnet Junction, noting that she is a friend of Hayetah's. This shocks Carmen and she immediately attacks, knowing Hayetah* had been working with a mysterious woman connected to The Claw. *Mentioned Only Legacy Despite being destroyed, enough of Hayetah's flowers were acquired to help in the powering of The Claw's Birthday system. Personality Hayetah was a kind woman with a great love for Carmen. The two were childhood friends and even 6 years apart did little to separate their closeness. She was shown to be protective of her father, concerned that he would work himself into an early grave if he worked himself too hard. However, she harbored a somewhat sinister side, willing to expose her home town Trinolia to her flowers and their potentially harmful pollen. Gallery hayetah02.png|Hayetah & Carmen catch up hayetah03.png hayetah04.png Ep907.png Ep906.png Ep903.png hayetah05.png|Childhood drawing of Hayetah & Carmen hayetah06.png hayetah07.png|Hayetah tries to shoot Carmen hayetah08.png|Hayetah disarmed hayetah09.png|Hayetah burns her flowers ending9.png|Ending Screen Hayetahfindleyconcept.png|Concept art (left) Category:Characters Category:Females